haydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond
ru:Бриллианты Diamonds are the premium currency of the game. They are not required to play and progress in the game but let players buy special decorations and customization options, or progress faster. Diamonds are also used to make two special products: mystery nets and diamond rings. ---- 'Obtaining diamonds through in-game means' Players are given 30 diamonds at the start of the game. There are 14 ways to obtain additional Diamonds for free: *Completing achievements (477 total diamonds) *Catching new fish (430 total diamonds) *Excavating them in the mine *Finding them in Mystery Boxes and Treasure Chests *Finding them in Seasonal Mystery Gifts in the fishing area *Buying mystery packages in the Catalogue *Catching them with mystery nets *Watching Night at the Movies ads *Participating in certain global events *Receiving a gift package from Alfred after a maintenance event *Popping Tom's balloon *Reaching a derby threshold *Advancing to the next experience level (beginning at level 37) *Buying them in Valley Shop ---- 'Obtaining diamonds using real currency' Diamonds can be purchased using real money, providing players have enabled in-app purchases in their device settings. To buy diamonds players need to tap on the + (plus) icon near the diamond counter and select an option: Occasionally, a player may be selected for a special discount. These deals are randomly assigned and last for an hour at a time, or, if it is a holiday discount, a full day. ---- 'Double-tap confirmation' To reduce unintentional use of diamonds, players can enable double-tap confirmation in their settings. However, this does not apply to all actions such as buying decorations or getting missing items. ---- 'Using diamonds to make special items' Diamonds can be used to make the following products: Diamond rings are requested in jewelry truck orders and in the Gift Shop in the town. Mystery nets are used to catch special items in the fishing lake. ---- 'Other uses' Diamonds can also be used to: * Add new machine slots * Adding additional boxes to the Roadside Shop * Get another spin in the Wheel of Fortune * Get one extra task in derbies * Speed things up (for repairs, construction, production and masteries) * Skip waiting times between riverboats and random catalogue ads * Get missing items * Buy certain decorations * Shuffle rewards in derbies * Buy certain renovation options, or get new options from Maggie. * Buy fuel from the fuel station in the Valley. See the tables below for more details. ---- 'Strategy tips' * Diamonds should be first spent on adding machines slot and adding boxes in the Roadside Shop. These have permanent value and will benefit you throughout the game. Spending diamonds on any other task (making Diamond Rings, making Mystery Nets, buying Tom/Rose/Ernest/Rose/Greg, speeding up machines/buildings/repairs, buying crops/products/decorations, etc.) only provides a temporary benefit. * There are several third party websites who offer in-game currency for Hay Day. Using sites like these are against Hay Day's Terms of Service, and they reserve the right to take actions against accounts that do not follow their terms. * See DarrenPaul's guide on how to use Tom to mine diamonds. * Provided a player can spare the barn space for their long-term storage, and is not in greater need of other items from him, hiring Tom and using at least the first few requests for rings is a more efficient use of diamonds than making the rings at the jeweler. ---- 'Purchasing missing items' Note: the columns in this table are sortable. ---- 'References' *Supercell Player Support: Where can I buy diamonds and coins? *Supercell Player Support: How can I manage or turn off in-app purchases? *Supercell Player Support: How do I enable the diamond confirmation step? ---- Category:Currencies